


Our love was nothing but lies

by Dinosaur_872



Series: Angst [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Major Character Injury, No Fluff, Other, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_872/pseuds/Dinosaur_872
Summary: Fundy thought he was loved by Dream.But it was nothing but lies.Fuckin lies.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094618
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Our love was nothing but lies

{ My heart was meant to be broken }

Anonymous

"Did you ever _love_ me?" Fundy spat out, his hands shaking as he stared up at his fiance. 

Ex-fiance. 

The word broke his heart, tearing him into a million pieces as reality crashed into him. The blonde never loved him. Only used him. Tears spilled from the fox's eyes as he stepped forward, asking the question again. 

Dream slowly looked up. His usual soft lovable green eyes were now cold and dull. The blonde didn't seem to care, bringing his attention back to stuffing his clothes and items into his bag. He was moving fast. Like he was desperate to leave. 

He probably was. 

The masked-man sighed, running his hand through his long hair. Fundy has watched the blonde grow his grow, always brushing and braiding it. Now, he didn't. George did. 

God's why didn't he see it sooner. Dream had only used him to get to Wilbur. To force Wilbur into going with his commands. He used him. 

Dream _loved_ George.

Not him. Never him. 

After all, George was everything Dream has dreamed of. George was the king, a perfect porcelain doll who many people loved. Soft-looking but brave and stubborn. Not afraid to tell his thoughts. His looks weren't the only thing perfect about him, his personality too. George was effortlessly funny, sassy, and kind. People loved him.

George was a warrior before he was a king. The brit had a perfectly fit body, feminine but it fit him. He was swift with his sword, cutting through wars like nothing. 

Just like Dream, George was also ruthless. Deadly, dangerous and 

_Cold_

_So fuckin cold._

"No," Dream's icy voice broke through his thoughts, "I never did. Never fuckin will. It was nothing but lies. Pathetic lies that you fuckin believed." The blonde stared at his old lover, no, _toy_ before grabbing his bag and walked towards the exit, the tension in the air thick. Fundy clenched his fist, his body shaking with rage. 

He couldn't believe he fell for it. 

All the promises from Dream's mouth were nothing but _lies_. 

"I hate you," Fundy gritted his teeth, looking up at Dream. Dream turned around looking surprised before it quickly washed away, replaced with a maniacal grin, "I fuckin hate you. You used me! You used every one! You selfish son of a bitch!" Fundy screamed, "You asshole! You used all of us! But importantly. ME! You used me! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why me?!" The fox breathed harshly, tiredness hitting him. Dream watched with an amused smile as he watched his ex-fiance fall on his knees, sobbing. 

"You were the easiest target, lovebug," Fundy choked at the old nickname. Dream used to call him that. He used to kiss him sweetly, telling the love-sick fox many promises. But they were nothing but fuckin lies. The blonde chuckled, watching amusingly as the fox silently sobbed. He tsked, grabbing his sword. The blonde knelt down, Fundy's back facing him. 

The furry didn't care. Too tired to care. Too drained of emotions. 

"Nobody will ever fuckin love you, Floris. You're nothing but a fuckin mistake. From god and from everyone else. God, pathetic," the blonde spat, "You're mother gave up her life for a pathetic loser. Our love was nothing but lies." Dream whispered into the fox's ear before plummeting the diamond sword into Fundy's chest. 

Fundy gasped in pain, lurching forward, his hands flying to his chest. Where the sword stayed. Blood slowly dripped out of the furry's lips before he fell forward, silent and limp. 

_Fundy was slain by Dream_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
